


Sweet Creatures of the Night

by cherryxxlarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First Time Shifting, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, Smut, Sort Of, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, forest, humans are in the pack too tho, ruts, shifting, silver bullets, they hide from humans, werewolves in hiding, wolf packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxxlarry/pseuds/cherryxxlarry
Summary: :: louis loves being a werewolf. the main thing he loves is being in a pack. nothing beats being closer than ever with a group of people and building trust, honesty, and respect. until, a lone wolf comes out of nowhere and surprises the pack. louis' suspicious and doesn't like this new wolf. but he's immediately hated on and slowly being cut off when this shady wolf manages to win over his pack's trust, his closest friend's loyalty, and even Harry, the wolf Louis' secretly crushing on ::ORa shady wolf comes into town and hopes to join the pack, but has cruel intentions behind their actions. drama and violence ensues.





	Sweet Creatures of the Night

this will be edited. i just didn't want to go through the work of tagging it all when im writing.


End file.
